


Not all fun and games

by MissEms



Category: Phan, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, danisnotonfire - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 10:16:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4387997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissEms/pseuds/MissEms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan starts to take his viewers' comments to heart. He knows that they're usually joking, but it still hurts, and Phil is there to comfort him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not all fun and games

_What a piece of trash._  

At first the comments made him laugh. Dan had always had a special relationship with his followers, them calling him out on his nonsense or making fun of the silly things he did. He was fine with that. It was normal, funny, even. Lately he'd begun reading into the comments more that usual, though. What if they weren't joking? Maybe the jokes were true or everyone really did hate him. He continued scrolling through the thousands of comments, something he usually never did, specifically to avoid hurtful things. He scrolled so deep into his newest video that he was reaching actual hate instead of just jokes from his subscribers. He just couldn't stop reading.

_What a fucking faggot._

_Your channel is a joke. Your life is a joke._

_Do us all a favor and kill yourself._

Dan quickly slammed his MacBook shut, covering his eyes with his hands, trying to swallow the sobs that were threatening to escape his mouth. He looked over to his clock. It was three am. How long had he been reading these? He broke down crying, burying his face in his pillow to muffle the loud sobs. He hiccuped uncontrollably and knew he was being loud. He knew that Phil would hear, which made him cry even harder. 

The words he'd read across his screen were swimming through his head.  _Everyone hates me,_ he thought miserably. God, even Phil probably couldn't stand him. That last thought set off another fit of sobs, at which point he heard a soft knock on his door.  

"Dan?" He heard Phil's familiar voice call in. "What's wrong?" 

 After Dan didn't answer, Phil pushed the bedroom door open. "Dan-" Phil's voice was lined with worry. "Oh god, Dan what's wrong?" Phil asked upon seeing the state that dan was in. Dan left his face buried in his pillows, trying to calm down, but another sob managed to escape. He could hear Phil walking across the caret, and felt Phil's weight sink down beside him on the bed. Phil places a hand on Dan's back, running patterns across it to try to comfort him.

"Dan, what's the matter?" Phil asked softly, clearly worried. "You can tell me."

 Dan sniffled, refusing to move. "It's stupid," he mumbled. "I was just reading some comments and... it's stupid." 

"Dan." The older man laid himself down beside Dan, wrapping an arm around the small of Dan's back. "Don't listen to negative comments. They don't matter. None of them matter. If people can't see how amazing you are then they're just stupid, okay? Especially if they have nothing better to do than sit around saying mean things on the internet."  

Dan didn't respond but he did shift in closer to Phil, and turned over onto his side, pressing himself against the older man and burying his face in his chest. Phil held him tighter.

"Listen to me. You are literally the most incredible person I have ever met. If some people don't see that, then they're missing out on the greatest man I have ever met." 

"You're just saying that," Dan mumbled sadly. 

"Why are you so hard on yourself? I really don't get it." Phil paused for a moment. "I think you're perfect."

"Phil-"

"I'm being serious." Phil wrapped his second arm around the younger man, pulling him closer. He felt like maybe if he just held Dan like this forever, he could protect him from everything that was hurting him. "I hate seeing you like this."

Dan sniffled. "Phil, I'm a mess. I'm just a mess of a person. Why do you care so much?"

"Because I love you," Phil whispered, planting a kiss to Dan's temple. "You know that."

"I love you too," Dan whispered back a few seconds after, pressing himself closer to Phil. "God, I love you so fucking much and I don't even deserve you."

"Stop saying stuff like that. Of course you do. You deserve the whole world, Dan." Another kiss, this time on the cheek. 

"I'm sorry," Dan mumbled. "Thank you for making me feel better."

"Don't thank me." Phil stayed silent for a moment before speaking again. "Promise me you'll stop reading those comments. I can't stand the thought of you reading those things. I hate seeing you so upset."

"I promise," Dan replied. "Will you stay with me?" He asked as he nuzzled his face up towards Phil's neck. 

"Always," Phil responded simply. "I'm not going anywhere." 

 Phil held Dan closely that night, mumbling I love you's against his head, never wanting to let go. 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Please leave a comment if you enjoyed!!


End file.
